Lying In A Manger
by BenAddiction
Summary: This takes place roughly 18 months after Forever Hold Thy Peace. It is a friendship fic, no slash. Try it, you may like it. Sherlock and John welcome a new member into the Watson family. Rated K Plus. Please enjoy :) Please review if you like (please be kind). this story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys, this is the next installment of my Jamie, John & Sherlock series of stories. This takes place roughly 18 months after Forever Hold Thy Peace. This is likely to have two chapters (I'm half way through writing the second chapter). this is a friendship fic - no slash.

I would just like to thank Johnsarmylady for her support and kindness. Thank you so much :D (Take a look at her stories - they are excellent)

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did. But in better news they have finally released the air dates for series three of Sherlock (Hurray!)

Please enjoy (Review if you like, please be kind)

Lying In A Manger

Chapter One.

John pressed the button on his mobile to end the call and looked across at Sherlock. Placing the phone back into his jacket pocket, he took in a deep breath as he realised the full impact of the news he had just heard. A smile crept across his face, rapidly growing in intensity as his entire being radiated joy.

'What?! What is it? What's happened? ... John, what is it?!' asked Sherlock as he took a long stride over the dead body lying in the middle of the crime scene.

'That was Jamie, the baby was born ten minutes ago. I'm a granddad Sherlock. I mean, I knew I was going to be a granddad, obviously, but wow! It's incredible. Erm ... mum and baby are both fine. I just ... wow!' babbled John.

'Hey mate, that's wonderful news Gramps.' Lestrade grinned as he walked up to John and clamped a hand on his shoulder. 'Just one question, why are you still here? You've got a grandkid to welcome to the family.'

With that comment, John came to his senses and ran off towards to main road, leaving a bemused Sherlock in his wake. 'John?' Sherlock's deep baritone voice held a note of confusion as he looked between the rapidly disappearing ex-soldier and the inspector standing at his side. 'Where's he going?' he asked the grinning policeman.

Greg shook his head slightly as he realised that this was one of the social situations that Sherlock had difficulty with. Groaning quietly to himself, he wished he hadn't encouraged John to leave so quickly, he was brilliant at helping the younger detective gain greater understanding of human social interaction. Taking a deep breath, he turned and explained to Sherlock as quietly as he could, John's wish to see his first grandchild as soon as possible.

Drawing himself up to his full height, Sherlock turned back to the crime scene. Giving a derisive sniff he quickly laid out all of the clues that had been missed by the forensic officers during their initial sweep. Once he had finished his little speech, he pulled up his collar, turned towards Lestrade, gave him a slight nod and stalked away in the same direction as John had walked a few moments earlier.

When he reached the main road, it became clear to him that John must have already caught a cab, and was already on his way to the hospital. As it was not yet rush hour, the traffic wasn't too heavy, so Sherlock was able to find a taxi relatively quickly.

The journey to the hospital went smoothly and Sherlock exited the taxi outside the main reception area. Finding the maternity unit proved to be a less than fun experience as whoever had designed the layout of the building obviously had a sadistic nature. Nothing less would account for the corridors doubling back on themselves, before finally reaching their destination.

As Sherlock turned the corner into the corridor leading to the maternity unit, he saw his friend/flatmate pacing up and down at the far end near to a set of doors. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, John looked up and saw the consulting detective walk along the corridor, realising he had just left his oldest friend at the crime scene, a wave of guilt rolled over the former army surgeon. 'Sherlock, mate, God, I'm so sorry. I forgot.' John apologised as soon as Sherlock was near enough to hear him.

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively as he replied 'it's fine John. I'd finished at the scene anyway. Pretty dull case actually, barely a six.' Sherlock then took a moment to look around, a confused expression on his face, 'Why are you standing in the corridor?'

'I'm waiting to be let into the unit. All visitors have to wait to be allowed entry, it's standard practice. It's to prevent any babies being kidnapped from the wards.' John replied. Then sighing, he remarked, 'you deleted that particular nugget of information, didn't you?'

Sherlock huffed indignantly 'I've already explained to you about my brain being my hard drive, don't make me repeat myself.'

A small smile crossed John's face as he shook his head slightly, whilst turning away, as amazed as ever that his best friend had managed to survive in a world he could never completely understand, even though he was an absolute genius, for as long as he had.

Suddenly the door to the unit opened to reveal a nurse standing in the doorway. 'Mr Watson? Baby Watson's grandfather?'

John turned at the sound of his name, 'yes, that's me.' he replied his smile broadening to encompass his whole face.

'If you'd care to follow me sir?' answered the young nurse, as she moved away from the door to allow John to enter.

As John walked up to the door, Sherlock followed closely behind, bringing himself to the attention of the nurse.

'Excuse me sir, may I ask your name and who you wish to visit?' the nurse asked politely as she stepped in front of Sherlock, preventing him from entering the maternity unit. Sherlock halted his forward momentum, and looked down his nose at the young woman standing in front of him.

'My name is Sherlock Holmes, and I am here to visit my grand Godchild, Baby Watson.' Sherlock replied, allowing his voice to show his disdain at being questioned in such a manner.

John turned his head to gaze at his friend in amazement when he heard what Sherlock was calling the baby. 'I'm sorry? What did you call the baby?'

'It's quite simple John. You are Jamie's father, which makes the baby your grandchild. I am Jamie's Godfather, which obviously makes the baby my grand Godchild. Problem?' stated Sherlock calmly.

John started giggling as he realised that Sherlock was being completely serious. 'Oh mate, you are so funny, you do know that's not how it works, don't you?' asked John as they walked through the door into the maternity unit.

Sherlock turned his face away slightly as a hurt expression crossed his face. John looked across at his friend as they walked down the corridor. Seeing Sherlock's hurt demeanour he sighed, 'Mate, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'You didn't hurt me.' replied Sherlock petulantly

'Okay, alright. Let's go and see that grand Godchild of yours then shall we?' John smiled as they both came to a door, the card on the wall at the side stating that the Watson family were the current occupants.

A/N: Chapter two sees the latest member of the Watson family meeting John and Sherlock for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys, just a couple of points. Firstly, I don't have children, so I hope you will forgive any errors I've made when describing new born babies and their parent's reactions (thanks go to a work colleague of mine who told me what a new born could definitely not do! - hope I got it right). Secondly, I hope you don't feel that Sherlock is too out of character in this chapter, I feel that as he spends more time with John, he becomes more like the 'good man' Lestrade hopes for during the series.

Disclaimer: don't own, wish I did. This chapter comes with a tissue warning! ;-P

Please enjoy, and review if you like (please be kind).

Lying In A Manger

Chapter Two.

The door opened quietly and John's face appeared. 'May we come in?' John asked quietly, wary of waking a baby that may be asleep.

Jamie straightened up from where he had been leaning over the cot staring at his child in wonder, and looked across at his father standing in the doorway, Sherlock peering over John's shoulder.

Jamie stepped over to the door, and pulling his father into a bone-crushing hug, he answered equally as quietly 'come in, come in, both of you.'

Walking back to his wife's bedside, he leant over and picked up the newborn baby from the cot. Turning around he looked at both men and smiling, said proudly 'Dad, Sherlock, Jessica and I would like you to meet our daughter Charlotte Mary Watson.'

A look of shocked delight crossed John's face when he heard his granddaughter's name for the first time as memories flashed across his mind. He and Mary had always wanted more children, and a little sister for Jamie would have been a dream come true. To have his dear wife remembered in this way made John's heart swell with pride and love for the son who grew up to be an amazing, kind and generous man. A man who, John was certain, would be an excellent father to young Charlotte Mary.

John smiled as he stepped up to his son and held out his arms towards the youngest member of his family. 'May I hold her?' he asked.

Jamie looked down at his wife lying on the bed, both of them smiled softly at each other. 'Of course you may Dad.' he answered as he handed over his precious bundle to her granddad.

John gazed in rapture at the young baby in his arms, his heart bursting with joy. He raised the child slightly so that he could lean down and place a light kiss on her forehead before returning her to a more comfortable position. Looking up at his son and daughter-in-law, he smiled and said 'she's perfect, absolutely perfect.' Jamie and Jessica returned his smile before turning and gazing at each other with such love in their eyes. Not wishing to intrude on their private moment, John looked away and came face to face with his flatmate.

Realising that John was now looking directly at him, Sherlock's facial expression switched rapidly from delight and awe to apparent indifference tinged with a little fear. John grinned as he saw this, knowing his flatmate would deny everything if confronted.

'Do you want hold her, Sherlock?' John asked gently.

'Why would I want to do that?' Sherlock asked as he began to step backwards whilst staring avidly at the baby in John's arms until his broad shoulders hit the door which had closed behind them when they had entered the room.

John remained silent for a moment as he watched his flatmate flounder. Then making a sudden, and he hoped, correct decision, he said 'sit down Sherlock and I'll pass her to you.'

Sherlock, apparently mesmerised by the tiny human, moved towards a chair that was placed under the only window in the room and sat down. John walked across to him, and speaking, as though to a young child who had never held a baby before, he said, 'hold up your arms like me ... that's right. Now, here's Charlotte.' At this point, John gently laid the newborn baby in Sherlock's waiting arms. 'Don't forget to support her head Sherlock, and don't drop her'

Sherlock glanced up at this comment and gave John a look that told him he was being ridiculous if he thought Sherlock was going to do anything so stupid. John looked away in embarrassment and apologised quietly.

Sherlock looked back down at the tiny bundle lying so trustingly in his arms. His blue/grey eyes softening as he took in every detail of the precious child. In the background, he could vaguely hear John asking the new parents about the birth, and congratulating them both on producing such a beautiful human being. The chatter faded away as Sherlock concentrated completely on the little girl who had captivated him so thoroughly. He raised his hand and ran the back of his finger down her arm to the tiny hand. The minuscule fingers clenched tightly into a fist, relaxed slightly at his touch. Looking up at her face, Sherlock saw that her eyes had opened, and she appeared to be staring directly at him and he couldn't bring himself to look away. If he were of a more fanciful nature, he would swear that she was looking into his very soul.

After several seconds (which seemed like hours), Sherlock became aware of an odd sort of silence in the room around him. Sherlock glanced up and noticed that the other occupants were all looking at him with varying degrees of amazement on their faces. He straightened up in the chair, not realising until that moment how he had been hunched over the child. Pulling the baby closer to him, he tightened his hold slightly (though not enough to cause the baby any distress), arching one eyebrow, he asked in as haughty a manner as possible, which wasn't particularly haughty given the fact he had been cooing over the child in his arms not seconds before, 'Was there something you wished to say?'

John, Jamie and Jessica looked at each other and smiled slightly, then turning back to his flatmate, John replied 'no mate, nothing at all.'

At this point Charlotte began to whimper a little, and Sherlock looked down at her, his eyes assessing her movements as her cries became progressively louder. Standing up, he quickly moved over to the bed, leant over slightly to place the baby gently into her mother's arms whilst saying, 'it would appear that the young lady requires her mother.'

Jessica looked down at her hungry daughter as she raised her hand to the buttons of her gown in preparation.

Sherlock straightened up immediately, a light blush covering his cheeks as he spun around to face the opposite direction. Clearing his throat slightly, he looked across at John and said 'come along John, we can't spend all day here, there are experiments to do and crimes to solve. God knows, Scotland Yard can't solve them.'

John smiled, then looking over at his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter sitting on the bed so happy in their own private little world, he nodded and walked over to the door.

The small family of three barely acknowledged their murmured goodbyes, though Jamie did look up a little startled when he heard his father giggling as the two men walked down the corridor. Listening carefully, he heard his dad say to his Godfather, 'Charlotte was _staring_ directly at you? You do realise that new born babies aren't capable of focussing on objects so soon after birth don't you.'

Jamie heard Sherlock huff in indignation as he lengthened his stride forcing John to pick up speed in order to keep up with his crazy yet surprisingly caring Godfather.

A/N: Possibly one more story in this series of stories. :D


End file.
